


Fall Family Day

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [63]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also ignore any curse words, just let me have this g rating pls, more fun fall stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You, Piotr, and the students take a day to celebrate Fall with the families and alums associated with Xavier's.





	Fall Family Day

Watching Piotr slowly step into the role of headmaster at Xavier’s has been a fascinating journey to watch. You know he takes the role with the _utmost_ seriousness and dignity, and that he’s invested _countless_ hours into learning the ropes of managing students, supply orders, payrolls, training waivers, and the various nitty-gritty details that come with the role of managing the Institute—

But you’ve also watched him work on implement new, fun activities for the students –case in point, today: Fall Family Day.

It’d taken some work to get off the ground, but Piotr managed to block out a Friday to invite the –supportive, loving—family members of the various students to come and visit the Institute and have their respect kids show them around and show off their various academic and mutation training accomplishments; for the kids that don’t have anyone coming, he’s also invited the various alumni and college students that work with Xavier’s to come, visit, and support the kids that don’t have anyone. The parents will have a chance to properly meet with the teachers in charge of their children’s education, and there’s a training session scheduled before lunch so the students can show off their progress from studying at Xavier’s.

Also on the day’s docket is pumpkin carving, apple bobbing, hayrides, and other fall-themed fun.

It’s not hard to miss the pride and satisfaction that’s practically glowing off Piotr. You know he loves doting on and supporting his students, and the fact that they’re excited and happy makes him happy—

You can’t help but smile. He’s the literal sweetest.

He’s also dressed in a dark gray button down shirt that he’s rolled up the sleeves on, and –granted—he’s wearing his X-Men suit underneath in case disaster strikes and he needs to armor up, but…

_Hot dayum_.

Anywho.

The excitement in the air is palpable –which, granted, with a combination of thirty odd elementary, middle school, and high school students, is pretty easy to achieve.

Granted, not everyone is quiet so overjoyed…

“It’s okay,” you soothe Sasha –who is far more prone to weepy outbursts than her counterpart, case in point right now. “We can set up a call with your parents soon, and you’re still going to have so much fun today—”

And then a shouted, elated greeting in Russian distracts the girls, and two adults that look a lot like them are running towards them, and then the girls are running towards the adults and hugging them—

“Just so we’re sure,” you say as you jog over to Piotr. “Those are the parents, right?”

He chuckles and nods. “_Da_. Although, that still leaves question of how they got here—”

“_Medvezhonok_!”

Alex strides across the lawn, beaming at her son, with Nikolai close behind and Illyana and Mikhail trailing after as they argue over something.

Piotr gapes at his family as they finish closing the distance between them. “_Chto… kak_?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s how Katya’s and Sasha’s parents got here,” you comment quietly.

Piotr only has a moment to blink –which is followed by a snort—before he’s pulled into a massive hug, courtesy of Alexandra. They converse in Russian for a moment, then Alex turns to you and flashes a dazzling grin at you. “_Malen'kaya ptitsa_!”

You grin back as you’re drawn into a hug. “Hi! How’s everything? Also, when and how did you get here?”

Alex chuckles as she lets you go. “We teleported.” She nods to Sasha’s and Katya’s parents. “And picked them up along way.”

“_Mama_,” Piotr says in a voice that’s equal parts exasperated and admonishing, which prompts Nikolai to soothe him in a stream of Russian that –like just about everything else everyone’s been saying—you don’t understand.

Alex merely shrugs and smirks. “We have it handled. And we wanted to see you.”

Piotr shakes his head, but there’s no hiding the grin on his face. “Just be careful.”

Alex grins crookedly at her son before turning to face Xavier’s. “Aren’t I always? Now, tell me all about today.”

* * *

First on the roster is the training session –well, not a “session,” in the technical sense of the word. It’s more of a display, a chance for the students to show off everything they’ve been learning during their time at the school.

The younger students –along with those who are new to Xavier’s and haven’t had as much time to work on controlling their mutations—mostly stick to fun tricks: juggling with no hands, throwing or aiming things at targets, and the like.

One girl with the ability to control water makes it jump from cup to cup. She beams proudly when she finishes her display and does a little curtsy for the applauding crowd.

The older students –and those who have been at Xavier’s for longer—get to run through some of the tamer training simulations or perform more elaborate tricks for the crowd. Kitty wows everyone as she does various gymnastics _through_ random objects, Yukio makes a short animation with her electrokinesis, and Ellie and Russell put on a display of pyrotechnics and energy manipulation that _would’ve_ brought the house down if the room hadn’t been so thoroughly reinforced.

All in all, it’s a good time. The kids are practically glowing from all the praise they get from everyone that showed up, and the older students are similarly pleased, though some of go to greater efforts to hide it.

“This was a good idea,” you say to Piotr as everyone heads back towards the main part of the mansion. “The kids really needed this.”

He squeezes your hand and smiles at you gratefully. “_Spasibo, myshka_.”

* * *

Lunch comes in the form of a massive picnic on the back lawn. Blankets are laid out on the grass, and picnic baskets –labelled, so students with food allergies don’t wind up getting something they can’t eat—are distributed among the students, alums, teachers, and parents. The weather is perfect –dry, full sun, but still with that hint of fall chill in the air.

Wade and Nate also show up at lunchtime. They split off so Wade can visit with Russell and Nate can visit with you, Piotr, and his family –but Wade is properly dressed and on his best behavior, for once.

The relief on Piotr’s face is palpable.

Katya, Sasha, and their parents –who you learn are named Alexei and Natalia—sit with you, Piotr, and his family, since no one else speaks fluent Russian at the mansion.

All in all, it’s a good time. You all munch on sandwiches, chips, and other –healthy—snacks, and you only catch about a tenth of what’s said in Russian, but it’s good. Calm. Happy.

You smile when Piotr’s hand curls around yours. _It doesn’t get better than this_.

* * *

After lunch comes a series of fall-themed activities for the students, alums, and parents to do together: apple-bobbing, pumpkin carving, corn hole, hayrides, and the like.

Your role in all of it mostly boils down to making sure none of the students cut in the line for the various activities and that no one runs with the knives in the pumpkin carving area, same as the other teachers and staff members in attendance.

You do, though, get treated to quite the display when Piotr bobs for apples at the behest of his students. The way the water drips off his chin, the way his cheeks flush from the chill of the water, the ever-so-slightly self-conscious smile he wears when he finally manages to grab one…

_Hot dayum_.

Also high on the list of “entertaining moments” –albeit in an entirely different context—is watching Alex and Wade carve a pumpkin together. They’re both entirely too dramatic about the process of carving a pumpkin, of all things, and their steady stream of banter makes several of the students fall out of their seats from laughing too hard.

All in all, it’s a good day.

* * *

“You did good today.”

It’s night, now. The students that stay at Xavier’s are in bed, the parents and alums have gone back to their places of residence, and you…

Well, you’re in bed with Piotr –post having worked out your pent-up frustration caused by the apple-bobbing contest, thank you very much.

The blankets are haphazardly draped over you both; you’re nestled up against your boyfriend’s chest, one leg slung over his hip, and Piotr’s fingers alternate between playing with your hair or tracing nonsensical designs up and down your back.

“I mean it,” you insist when Piotr tries to dodge the compliment with his trademark humility. “You did good, Piotr. You made the students so happy today. So many of the kids here come from such ugly backgrounds; they needed a day like today just soak in love and positivity.”

It’s a truth seldom spoken out loud at Xavier’s. There’s the occasional few students or members of the X-Men that manage to dodge the worst of the persecution aimed at mutants, but almost every single person who’s passed through the front doors of the Institute for Gifted Children have undergone some form of mistreatment for their different DNA, be it bullying, rejection by their families, or growing up in one of the orphanages like the one Russell and his peers came from.

“You’re going to be a good headmaster,” you say as you kiss your boyfriend’s chest. “Today proved it –again.”

Piotr ducks his head bashfully, though it’s impossible to miss the way his cheeks flush with happiness. “_Spasibo, myshka_.”

“Anytime, baby,” you murmur as he kisses the top of your head. “Anytime.”


End file.
